Strange World
by BeautifulTwisted
Summary: Kagome was just a wandering soul, waiting for 500 years to visit her family shrine. That is, until she comes across Ichigo Kurosaki and strikes a deal with him. He won't send her to soul society until she is ready and she must help him in the fight against Aizen. Simple, right? Kag/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**Strange World**

Ichigo Kurosaki was a curious boy, if one could even call him that. With his iconic orange hair and his strange ragtag group of friends that never seemed to fit in anywhere but with each other. With the way he seemed to float in his own mind during class or how he would suddenly stand and rush out of the classroom. Ichigo Kurosaki was a boy with a secret. A boy living in a hidden world invisible to most, but nevertheless there.

And she was part of that world. Sometimes watching, saddened blue eyes staring into that classroom window looking for a glimpse of that strange, strange boy.

It was probably because she knew he could see them. That he could help the lost and wondering souls. And maybe just perhaps because he reminded her of herself, living a double life which seemed so much more exhilarating. Because when he was a Shinigami, he was so sure of himself and the fact that he was making a difference. He was a different person, powerful and resolute.

And for some reason, the Kami had decided to make their paths collide.

It had happened some time ago, although how long ago she no longer knew. Time had become obsolete to her, it came and it went but she remained unchanging. She could neither pass on nor live in the world of the living. She was a ghost, watching the everyday lives of normal people and waiting. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

And then one day, he appeared. From the masses of dark, clichéd people emerged this bright and lively young man. She saw him at a park, saving a child from a hollow.

Now, she had seen Shinigami before, yet none quite like this one. None that were alive. Perhaps they were opposites then. Him pretending to belong to the dead as she pretended to belong to the living. It was a bitter irony, but it perked her interest in this seemingly average high school student. And how wrong she was. He was nothing average.

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi had died five hundred years ago. Although, it wasn't in the final battle against Naraku. No, it was to an illness that spread through the village. After defeating one of the most powerful half-demons and saving the world from his destruction, the Shikon Miko was bested by a simple human illness.<p>

A sickness which had seemingly spread through half of the village overnight and which she and Kaede tried so hard to remedy without success. Day and night, she had worked healing the sick and weak only to end up one of them. Her powers drained and her body tired, she succumbed to the warmth of death. Or so she had thought.

Instead if nothingness, she found that she became a wandering soul. Watching the lives of her past friends, watching them mourn her and move on. Seeing the development of Japan to the technological hub it became and walking through centuries of history. Through the battle and wars, she watched the strongest of men shape the country.

She watched the development of the Shinigami. As their numbers grew to fight the ever present hollows of souls so much like her own. She saw them grow into the power they are today. Yet, after so long wandering, she did not know anything else. She felt she could not go to the Shinigami realm, and so she stayed here, hidden from Shinigami under their radar. Waiting for the day five hundred years in the future where she may glance her family once more. Where she could say farewell once and for all.

And then, a hundred years ago she met a girl who could see her. She kept Kagome company sometimes, listened to her stories and her tales. The little girl soaked in the knowledge that Kagome passed on, her own eager pupil. But she, like the rest of them, grew old and passed. This girl retaught Kagome what it felt to be so lonely. She had become sufficient at being alone, yet with this brief friendship, there was a whole new emptiness.

And with this emptiness, Kagome had found Ichigo. She had never more than glimpsed at him, but somehow it was enough. Hidden in the shadows she knew so well, she would see him sometimes. Running errands, going to school, hanging out with friends, slaying hollows. And she longed to talk to someone again. But she would not be sent to the Shinigami realm, it was not time yet.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had felt weird for a while. It had started as a brief feeling of a presence that would come and go, elusive enough to make him question if he had even felt it at all. But it was there, quiet and heavy, a sadness that was unmistakable. He felt it more sometimes, but then it would be gone. Sometimes he thought he was crazy in general for even thinking someone was there. Until she slipped up once and he caught a look at her, if only for a brief second before she was gone again.<p>

He saw her long black hair, her petite frame and her piercing blue eyes. And he knew she needed to pass on. So he waited until he felt her presence again.

It happened at night, after he had woken to hunt down a hollow running around the streets. After slicing the mask in two, he waited under the street light, gathering his breath before he did it. He called her out.

"Hey! I know you're there. Why don't you just come out?" He said, voice raised. From the amount of time he knew she had been following him, he was surprised she hadn't turned into a hollow already. He needed to send her to Soul Society before it was too late. "Don't be afraid, okay? I just want to help."

* * *

><p>Kagome felt her breath catch. She felt her dead heart pump to an inaudible beat, felt the blood rush through her veins, pulsing faster and faster. He knew she was there. He <em>knew<em>. Frozen in place, panic spread, pouring from every pore of her body in thick waves. She couldn't get caught, she would not go to soul society. Not yet.

And then it was as if her body had made a decision before her mind had come to it. Her feet picked themselves up and her legs moved as she ran. Ran slowly before she knew what she was doing. Ran until she picked up her pace and her footsteps changed from a light echo on the street to hard, heavy steps that propelled her body forward, always forward.

She didn't know where she was running, just away from him, the orange-haired Shinigami that had captured her interest so. And she kept on running, not feeling the burning in her lungs and aches in her legs. Then again, she was dead anyway. Could she even feel? Was her heartbeat imagined? Was it a phantom reaction?

The pounding of her feet on the ground. Was that real? Was the flush in her cheeks a phantom of what once was when she was alive? And yet she kept on running. Through buildings, through people, and she knew she was dead. She could run forever if she wanted. She did not have a body to exhaust.

But as the night sky began to fade into the bright, cheery colors of sunrise, she showed. She stopped. She breathed. She needed to stay away from Ichigo Kurosaki, curiosity and loneliness be damned. She would keep her distance.

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn'<em> he thought. Ichigo had pursued the wandering soul until a hollow reared its ugly, masked head and side-tracked him. Now he wouldn't be able to find her. _'Why is she always hanging around me anyway if she is just going to run?' _

Aware that the sky was turning bright and he needed to get back to his body, Ichigo left with a sigh. He would need to find that girl soon before she turned hollow.

* * *

><p>It was a week and a half until Ichigo felt even a hint of her presence, and it was quite by accident. He had been walking in the south end of town, when a light spiritual presence washed over him. But it was very much the same presence, the same spiritual feeling he got from her. And while it felt less gloomy and more present then he had ever felt before, it was undeniable that she was around somewhere.<p>

Following the feeling to the best of his ability, he found the source to be much further than he expected. It was most concentrated around a shrine. _'That's odd_' he thought, but he continued anyway, casually strolling up the numerous steps.

At the top, he found the source. She was sweeping, unaware of his presence. From what he could see of her, she looked just like his spirit stalker. Felt the same, even.

He needed to see her face. If she had those strange blue eyes, he would know it was her. Clearing his throat, he caught the oblivious girl's attention. She turned to look at the newcomer and their eyes connected. Hers were electric blue, bright as any he'd ever seen like pools of clear ocean water. And they were the eyes of his wandering soul.

Except, this girl was most definitely alive.

With a cheery smile, the very alive girl greeted him. "Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?"

She didn't know him. Odd. It was as if it was a completely different person, this one bubbly and bright, not the gloomy weight of her spiritual counterpart. "Ahem, I—uh well I happened on your shrine by accident. Where exactly am I?" He asked, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, this the Higurashi shrine, but I'm afraid we don't have tours today. Although I can certainly show you around, if you'd like," she offered, polite as ever and so very much not what he was expecting to find when he followed the presence.

"Uh, well, uh no that's okay. I'll come back another time. I don't want to bother you," he replied, feeling awkwardly unprepared for this encounter. Chasing down a soul he was completely ready for, but interacting with this very much alive version of the soul he thought he would have to chase, not so much. "Uh, thanks, though," he needed to get out of here and figure out what was happening.

"Yes, no problem," she smiled before returning to her work cleaning. Ichigo turned and started to walk away before pausing.

"By the way, I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki," he mentioned over his shoulder, fishing for a name.

She looked up pleasantly. "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He nodded in acknowledgment before continuing to walk away.

The last thing he heard before he was out of range was a chirpy "Have a good day and please come again."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> The Higurashi shrine is located in Karuakura Town for the purposes of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo dropped into his bed with a large groan. This was just so frustrating! The wandering soul was gone, and all ends led to Kagome Higurashi. But she certainly didn't seem like she knew anything about his wandering soul. If anything, the two were like completely different people. But his senses were telling him that they weren't. And he might not be the best at tracking spiritual energy, but this girl practically exuded it. If here really concentrated he could feel a whisper of her powers against his skin, very faint, even now, all the way in his home on the north end of Karakura Town. That was quite the distance. He might have been surprised that he hadn't felt it before, but he had never encountered it until recently with meeting the girl and being followed by her dead counterpart.

What could he do? Were they the same person, though? Is that why she ran? Because she couldn't go to Soul Society since she was alive? Or were the two actually separate? He could ask Urahara, but he wasn't sure if the tricky old man would tell him everything. And he didn't know if this warranted that level of attention yet. All he had to do was locate the soul and preform Konsō. Easy, right? Well…it hadn't proved to be so far.

* * *

><p>Kagome was trying her best to avoid Ichigo. She really was, but he just seemed to be <em>everywhere<em>. He wasn't following any routines as he might have and taking different routes home from school it seemed. In his free time, he went for walks, traveled around the city and just about ran into her a good number of times. Thankfully for her, she was suppressing her powers—well what was left of them—most of the time now. And she always seemed to notice Ichigo before he noticed her. It seemed luck was in her favor.

Or it was. Luck can change fast and it did. She had been minding her own business, watching the living continue on with their lives, when he caught her. Well, at least he almost did.

"Hey!" yelled the surprised teen. "It's you!"

She bolted, running through unsuspicious people who only felt an odd could shiver run through their bodies as she passed through.

He was fast, but he was also not in Shinigami form and he couldn't run through walls and obstacles. He couldn't use shunpo and she knew this part of the city far better than Ichigo. It was, after all, closer to the south side then he normally travelled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran after her, but he couldn't do much in his human body. And he couldn't use his badge surrounded by people. His body would collapse and make a scene, so he needed to find a place to put his body that it wouldn't be noticed and wouldn't be hurt.<p>

Running into the nearest shop, he sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. Slamming his substitute Shinigami badge, he exploded from his now limp body and was out of the building in seconds. He hoped he hadn't lost the direction she went in, because he couldn't feel shit. Not even the slightest energy from her, and even the constant thrumming from the temple girl, Higurashi seemed to have disappeared a few days ago. He had noticed three days ago as he sat in class that the feel of her power was gone, vanished like it had never been there. After school, he took the trip to her shrine only to be greeted by an elderly man who had scowled at his inquiring after Kagome and informed him that she was very sick and needed her rest undisturbed. Ichigo left with a thanks, but was more than suspicious. There wasn't the slightest twinge of her power and it seemed to always be there, strong and steady.

But then he felt something from the soul he was currently chasing. It was the briefest slip in her defenses, but he had felt it and with that he flashed off in that direction. He would catch up in no time, she couldn't even use shunpo.

Her form came into view as he jumped up the roof of a nearby building. There.

Flash stepping, he disappeared in a blur that was rapidly approaching her. It was at this moment that she spared a glance back only to have panic fill her eyes. Ichigo kept coming, he was seconds away and her slower pace was only helping him. But with a yelp, she ran faster, gaining speed as he closed the distance. Until it happened, she tripped in her fright. And it only took a fraction of a second before he closed in on her.

"Are you done running? I'm not going to hurt—" but his words were cut off as one second she was there, crouched on the ground from her tumble and the next she was gone. She had just…flash stepped away from him!

Eyes wide, he saw the shadows of her retreating form before, once again, pursuing her.

* * *

><p>Kagome had never travelled so fast in her life before. It was almost dizzying and if she hadn't been able to pass through buildings and objects, it would have been disastrous. She was running too fast to keep track of where exactly she was because one moment she was running by the tea shop and the next she was at the intersection a block away.<p>

All she knew was that as he towered over her, her legs had felt ready to sprint. Like they were building up energy until her body seemed as if it would bounce off walls unless she let it go. And without though, her body sprang into action. One second she was there, looking up at Ichigo, and the next she was away from him by a considerable distance. And she wasn't about to waste whatever had just happened. For all she knew, this was a one-time thing, and what a better time to use it then when she needed to get away from the angry orange-haired Shinigami. So, she blurred away from her follower, feeling more exhilaration then she had in a very long time, perhaps since she was alive and travelling in the Sengoku jidai. And she reveled in it, the feeling of aliveness that engulfed her, the excitement that coursed through her body with each flash of movement. She felt…well, amazing.

A smile graced her lips as she continued, occasionally looking behind her to see that the Shinigami was now falling further and further away with every step. He couldn't keep up. She would get away again.

As he disappeared though, she finally began to feel winded. Slowing, she carefully came to a halt and allowed herself to breathe. Here, in the middle of some empty street, she rested her hands on her thighs, catching her breath as the sky turned the fantastic colors indicating night would be upon them soon. She hadn't felt so winded in ages, and if felt so good.

Standing up to her full height, she began her walk to the place she spent most nights—by the Onose River. She used to like to visit there as a kid, she could sit on the riverbank and watch the sunset reflect its orange and red hues into the water, sparkling with the fading light. Now, she watched the stars. Looked at the sky that she had watched pollute before her eyes. It wasn't so bad. But no sky could compare to that in the Sengoku jidai. The clutter of stars that spanned further then the eye could see, as if some Kami had thrown handfuls of glitter into the sky to be suspended, forever twinkling down at the inhabitants that would never be part of that world. Sometimes she wished she could belong to the sky. Become part of nature and melt into the very soul of the Earth. If only.

But she had a mission. She was determined to see her family shrine, she knew that Souta had an affinity for spirits and the such, although he never told their grandfather or mother. Sometimes he was only aware of their presence, or sometimes he'd hear a whisper on the wind that was inaudible to anyone else. Or even, once in a while he could see the transparent souls of the desperate, waiting to pass on. Waiting for a new life in Soul Society, although they didn't know that's what they were waiting for.

Yet, she knew she couldn't go near the shrine until she had officially died on this side of the well. Her brother would sense her. And they would know her fate before it happened. And fate was not a thing to be messed with, so she waited. Always present but out of reach of her old home. She had waited nearly five hundred years for the day that was inevitable to come. And she only had five more months to wait. Five months until she "died." And then she would go to her family, the family she had so longed for all this time. Perhaps the only reason she was still here, had not faded or become a monster. She was determined that she be here for that day, not off somewhere in Soul Society where Ichigo Kurosaki seemed determined to send her to.

Everything that had happened lately pointed to him being a mistake. She should never have taken notice of him, never investigated the new Shinigami that seemed to appear in Karakura Town overnight as if he had always been there fighting hollows.

She sighed, lying back on the riverbank and closing her eyes. There was just too much to think about now.

* * *

><p>It was unavoidable now. The dead girl hadn't just run away, she had used shunpo. That certainly wasn't a thing that ordinary souls were supposed to be able to do. Ichigo knew he would have to go to someone who had more knowledge and better access to information then himself. And at the moment the only person he could think of was Urahara. Rukia was in the Seireitei back in Soul Society recovering, and she would be obligated to inform the higher ups, too, about this strange wandering soul. He wasn't sure what they would do, and therefore didn't think they needed to know yet. And, it wasn't as if Ishida, Chad, or Orihime would know any more than he did…which was virtually nothing. Which meant he was officially stuck with telling Urahara about the soul and the very much alive Kagome Higurashi.<p>

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was hungry, so very hungry all of a sudden. Starving, even, as if the five hundred years of hunger had caught up to her until her stomach ached with the long forgotten craving for food. This sensation was one that she had never experienced. It was worse, she thought, even then when she was alive, as if her own energy was attacking her in its search for a source to appease the growing appetite. Belly rumbling, Kagome held her hand over it, as if to silence the sound. But, it still hurt. She was exhausted in a way that she had never been and had she not already been lying down, she might have collapsed.

'_Maybe I should rest and these feelings will be gone_,' she thought to herself. It was such a tempting idea, her heavy eyelids already beginning to close, her breath slowing, heartbeat growing faint. '_When I wake, surely it will have passed.'_

* * *

><p>Whenever Ichigo made the trip to Urahara's shop, it was like the old Shinigami was expecting him. Opening the door just as Ichigo was a few feet away, the sly old man looked up at the orange-haired teen.<p>

"Ichigo! Why what could this humble shop owner possible help you with?" He said in his overly cheery voice, eyes shaded by the rim of his striped hat.

"Why do I feel like you already know?" He asked, incredulous of the older man's ignorance about the mysterious soul he was on the search for. Urahara seemed to know everything that went on in this large city, usually before Ichigo did, at least. Except he didn't know how much the sneaky man knew, but he hoped to get some answers. He really just wanted to help, as much trouble as it was causing him. He wasn't really sure why, though. Maybe it was because Orihime's brother had turned into a hollow and he'd seen firsthand how devastating it could be to those the souls cared for. Or maybe because he felt like she wanted his help, after all she had been following him. But then why would she run?

"Why don't you come inside for tea?" Urahara asked, ignoring the question shot at him by Ichigo and retreating further into to store to the living area.

Ichigo followed only to find that Ururu had already apparently prepared the tea, demurely serving them as soon as they sat at the table. _'Figures.'_

"So, Ichigo," Urahara broke the silence after a good few minutes had passed. "What can I help you with, again?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I know you already know, but I'll answer. I had a very interesting run in with a soul recently. I've tried to preform Konsō on her but she always runs away."

Urahara smiled, then, joking "how could she get away? You must be faster than a little girl."

"She's not a little girl, okay? She's at least fifteen," he had _some_ pride, "And, she used shunpo." At that, Urahara's eyes seemed to glint.

"Wells that's interesting," he replied, giving away nothing to the frustrated boy in front of him.

"What? That's all you have? Aren't you supposed to know something?"

"Well actually, I thought you came storming down to the shop for another reason, ahaha" Urahara chuckled, innocently, hand scratching his head in mock embarrassment.

"Huh? And what would that be?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," the blonde waved his hand dismissively at the matter. But then his face went serious, eyes no longer sparkling with humor. "But this is quite the intriguing soul, isn't it? Do you know anything else about her?"

Ichigo frowned, he had more questions now than when he came and he was incredibly suspicious of whatever the older Shinigami had thought he had come to visit about. But he would let the matter drop…for now at least. One thing at a time, one thing at a time.

"Well, she was following me for a while. That's the only reason I noticed her. But then I tried to confront her and she ran away. I'm surprised she hasn't turned into a hollow yet, to be honest." Urahara nodded, taking the information in without much surprise. "And then one day I was walking around downtown and I felt her energy again, so I followed it. Except the weird thing was that it brought me to a living girl, a priestess I think. Said her name was Kagome Higurashi, lives on the Higurashi shrine grounds. Then a few days ago, her energy disappears altogether. I poked around the shrine and the old man there told me Kagome was sick, but that wasn't it. It was like she vanished into thin air, or her spiritual pressure did, until I caught sight of her soul, but she dashed away again. And that's when she used shunpo," he finished, looking down to his own hands. It was all just so weird. How could she be living but dead? It was far too reminiscent of himself, part of both the world of the living and the world of the dead. Except he had no proof the two were the same person aside from the strikingly similar spiritual pressure. And the fact that he had not yet seen both of them together.

"Well, this seems quite troublesome," Urahara sighed. A powerful soul running around could be quite dangerous, especially if she didn't know what she was doing. "But one thing is for sure, she must have some sort of power in order to use shunpo. Perhaps she is developing Shinigami-like powers even though she is still lingering in the world of the living? And I don't think we can confirm anything about Kagome Higurashi except that she seems to be a suspicious character that might have ties with this soul. It is not unheard of for spiritual pressure to be so similar, although not common at all. And in the case that she is developing Shinigami powers, she must be exhausted at this point. Using shunpo for an untrained soul would require a lot of energy and souls in Soul Society that develop the powers of a Shinigami often need food to sustain them." He took a calm sip of his tea while letting Ichigo think.

"It doesn't seem like she knows too much about Shinigami powers. Her shunpo seemed like a surprise to even herself, so I'm not sure if she knows the toll it will have taken on her body. Should we try and find her to give her food?" Ichigo questioned, he didn't really know how they handled these problems in Soul Society. He had become a Shinigami by Rukia and then by Kisuke in a very nontraditional way. Plus, he was alive anyway.

"Perhaps. I'll give you some candy to give to her, it should do the trick," he said, getting up to rummage around the store. Eventually, he reappeared with a little bunny container. "But, I'll warn you she may have already passed out from hunger and exhaustion. Best find her quickly."

Ichigo accepted the candy pack that was handed over to him with a "thanks."

"Wait," he looked at the package again. "Isn't this soul candy?" The bunny looked an awful lot like Chappy.

Urahara laughed a little before dismissing the notion. "No, no, I promise those are not soul candies. But she can't eat the food of the living, so give her those."

Ichigo didn't look fully convinced, but he slid the candies into his pocket.

"Thanks, Urahara-san. I better be going, then."

"Yes, yes, I'll walk you out."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on his bed, paused, and then pressed his substitute Shinigami badge to his chest. He took the cute bunny candy container and jumped out of his window…well, through it actually.<p>

And, as he sped across rooftops, he realized something. He didn't have a clue where to find her. He didn't know what she did when she wasn't following him and Karakura was a huge place to search for one hidden soul.

But, his attention was diverted when he felt a hollow quickly approaching. It was headed in the direction of the Onose river and with a sigh, Ichigo flashed away to intercept the hollow before continuing on his search.

By the time he appeared at the riverbank, he was greeted by an unexpected sight. The hollow loomed over someone who appeared to have some sort of shield around her. It shimmered a light pink, clearly doing its job in keeping the Hollow from passing through it.

It was hard to tell what exactly was happening, but Ichigo jumped into action. All he knew was that a hollow was attempting to attack someone and he could stop it. Creeping up, his blade sliced through the hollow's mask before it even seemed to realize he was there. Its attention was too focused on…wait was that the girl?

He watched the shield like structure disintegrate, the pink dispersing into the air as if it had never been and there, lying unconscious on the ground, was the very soul he was looking for. What a stroke of luck.

And, even better that the shield did not seem to find him a threat for it did not reappear to block him from approaching the prone form. Really, fate seemed to be on his side for everything appeared to be running much more smoothly then he thought possible. Things never happened so perfectly with this girl. If anything, everything seemed to go incredibly _wrong_. If anything it was a bit unnerving. Like a greater force had wanted him to find her, yet what greater force was there?

Never mind, she was clearly not in a good state. He didn't have time to stare at her. So, getting down to sit on the ground, he gently reached out to touch her, testing to see is she would disappear as he so expected her to. It was too unreal. He'd spent so much time looking for her and all of a sudden, here she was. Carefully he leaned her into his lap, more upright, and took out the candy. Taking a few pellets, he gently pushed them past her lips.

Nothing.

Well, this was a bust.

But, a voice in his head told him it wasn't that easy. She had to actually _swallow_ the damn candy. Except, she was completely and utterly unconscious which meant he would have to make that happen.

Maybe if he gave her water? But from where? They'd simply pass through the water of the river. Anything that the world of the living had to offer would be useless to her.

Oh no, would he have to kiss her to force it down? The thought had his cheeks flaming red. What if he put a candy in his mouth and transferred it to hers, causing it to be swallowed? Did that even work?

He looked to her peaceful face and back at the candy in his hand. Still beet red, he considered. If there was no other way…

As he took a piece of the candy in his own mouth, he mentally prepared himself. It was the only way. He wasn't a creep or pervert. He was just trying to help. As his face slowly inched closer, he noticed the way her raven hair fanned out around her, gentle waves that fell over the arm that was propping her up. It was a very nice sensation, now that he thought about it. And, was it just him or were her lips especially pink and soft looking? She hadn't looked nearly as innocent a few minutes ago. It was like looking down on some ethereal being. Was it his imagination or was she beginning to glow? She looked so…dare he say beautiful?

No, no, he was _not_ attracted to this girl. If anything she was annoying and bothersome and…well okay maybe she wasn't that bothersome. It was kind of endearing knowing that she seemed to have a special interest in him, following him around and everything. And what was he thinking? She was dead. She would, hopefully, be in soul society soon.

As his face was just centimeters above hers, cheeks burning with embarrassment, he continued to tell himself _'I'm just doing what I have to do. I'm not a creep. It's the only way. I'm helping. I will send her to soul society and never see her again.'_

And in that moment, her eyes fluttered open. Clear blue met warm brown, one confused, one shocked. Was that a sweet taste in her mouth? Where had that come from?

Ichigo jumped back so suddenly that she practically tumbled off of his lap, head hitting the ground with a squeal as Ichigo's extreme humiliation intensified.

And, with his movement back, she was able to see him more clearly.

Holding her head, she looked to the mortified boy with somewhat frightful eyes. "You," came from her lips, whispered yet loud enough for him to hear.

Fear entered her eyes as she realized he probably wanted to send her to Soul Society. To Ichigo, she looked like a frightened doe caught in the headlights of a speeding car. And, now that he really looked at her, she was definitely glowing. Like some goddess straight from the fairy tales, she was glowing.

Before he could comment, though, or even try to explain the awkwardly intimate position she awoke to, she hastily stumbled to her feet and poised to run.

A quick hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was caught and there was no way out. Not this time. Blue eyes darted to the firm grip on her arm, the hand that was almost big enough to envelop the appendage, up the adjoining arm of her captor until she met his hard brown eyes. His blush was gone with determination, his innocent school boy demeanor vanished with the surety of what he was. He was a Shinigami and by Kami he was going to send her to Soul Society.

Staring into her crystalline blue eyes, Ichigo felt a small victory. After so much running, here she was. And he could have said so many things, voiced so many questions or commands that were swirling around in the back of his mind, yet the next thing from his lips was "Why do you keep running?" He didn't know why but he was genuinely interested. He simply could not understand her need to avoid him when not so long ago she seemed perfectly content to follow him around.

Kagome shook her head in response. "I would not have had to if you stopped chasing," she said sullenly, the first words she had spoken to the boy.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed in his usual brash manner. "I'm trying to help you! Souls can't just go running around on their own endlessly, you'll turn into a hollow!" his brow furrowed and a slight frown marred his features, "Don't you want to pass on?"

Another shake of her head had him staring blandly at the strange girl in front of him.

"Ughhh, you are so frustrating," he mentioned, the hand on her arm still firmly holding her in place as if afraid the second he let go she would disappear. His free hand, however, ran through his hair in an exasperated motion. He didn't even know what to do with her now, he hadn't expected this to go so smoothly. And he couldn't just send her to soul society with all the unanswered questions. For all he knew, that could be more dangerous than having her here. So, the only real choice was to hear her side of the story and figure out exactly what the problem with her passing on was.

She was silent as he deliberated in his head, eyes now averted and looking anywhere but at him.

"Okay then, we're going to make a visit to someone," he said, tugging on her arm gently.

At that, her head perked up in curiosity. "Wait, you're not sending me on?"

He looked back at her. "No, not yet. There are too many questions that I can't answer and the guy we're going to visit might be able to." And that guy was Urahara. The man was probably expecting him again anyway and he didn't know what to do with her.

Kagome melted in relief. Safe for now, she had time to make a plan because she certainly couldn't just tell Ichigo and his strange friend about her past—not that they would even believe her. It was a pretty farfetched story, even to herself sometimes.

Ichigo paused, once more looking at the girl he was dragging by the arm behind him. "Well, are you going to pick up your feet or am I going to have to carry you?" The thought had him blushing slightly. He wouldn't really mind carrying the petite girl, but flashes of what he had been about to do before she suddenly woke ran through his head. Had he really almost kissed her?

Never mind, he didn't really want to carry her now. That would just be too much contact. Luckily for him, though, she seemed to be walking faster now.

What a sight the two would have been had they not been invisible to the living world. Him, a tall oddly dressed boy with a Zanpakutō strapped to his back, leading around a fragile looking girl by her arm as if she were a show pony. It was quite weird, that was for sure. But, she still couldn't trust her to walk with him on her own, and so this was how they travelled. If only his father could see him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't soon enough that they eventually found themselves in front of the one and only Urahara Shop. And, once more the old Shinigami was waiting, this time with Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta in tow.<p>

"Who's that, Carrot-top?" Jinta demanded earning no reply from Ichigo as he walked past the smaller boy.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, that was fast!" Urahara said, cheerily. "And would this lovely lady be her?" He smiled at the uncomfortable looking Kagome.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied curtly.

"Well, why don't you two come in? It's getting late. It'll be dark soon."

Ichigo nodded and continued to lead Kagome inside with him while the others followed.

They all walked through to the back of the shop and sat around the table.

Polite introductions were made, but Kagome couldn't help but shy into herself. It had been so long since she's had any sort of interaction with people, especially so many. Following Ichigo had been one thing. But, she had never spoken to him or, well, anyone in years. The girl she had met and bonded with a hundred years ago had passed over fifty years ago and that was the end of her interactions. She was sorely out of practice being the "social" type that had once come so easy to her when she was alive. It was just no longer in her nature, faded away as many other aspects of her had.

And, how much should she reveal to these strangers? To these people who could very well hold the fate of where she ended up in their hands? She needed to stay in Karakura Town, just for five more months. Such a short time in comparison to the long years she had wandered around aimlessly. She had watched whole generations live and die and pass on to be reborn. It was a fascinating phenomenon. But how do you tell someone that you were there when their great grandfather met their great grandmother? It wasn't that simple.

In her mind, she hadn't seemed to realize that now everyone was looking to her, expectant. Was she supposed to introduce herself? She felt very inadequate all of a sudden, unsure of how to speak up and what to say without sounding foolish. She looked around at their faces, frantically looking for an out. What was she even supposed to say? What did they want from her?

"Well?" Ichigo said, impatient as always. "Are you gunna say something?"

She shifted in her sitting position, unable to contain the sudden nerves she was feeling.

"Uh hi," she squeaked. Well, that had sounded nothing like her own voice. It was all so odd. She had longed for this sort of interaction, to be around people and be part of a world. Yet now, with this group of mismatched individuals in front of her, she simply did not know what to do.

Ichigo gave her a deadpan face as if to say 'well, what else do you have to say?'

"I think we're scaring the girl, Ichigo," Urahara stated, trying to look as harmless and friendly as he could to her. He was just a simple shop keeper, or so he tried to come off as.

Kagome knew that to be untrue, seeing as this was clearly the man that Ichigo had come to for advice and higher knowledge on the situation they were currently in.

"Why don't you guys go prepare some food? I'm sure our guest is more than hungry," he said to Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. He was, of course, referring to the fact that the few candies that had somehow made their way into her system would not last long. And those three would most certainly be able to make food for her that could be consumed in her current state. Perhaps he could make her a gigai? Although, he had never made one for a non-Shinigami and the thought had him rather curious too try. How would her soul react? Would it work?

As the three disappeared to begin the task asked of them, Kagome was left now only with Ichigo and the store owner, Kisuke Urahara. It was less intimidating, but not by much. They both had a very certain presence about them.

But, it was as if Kagome's voice suddenly found itself for out of nowhere she found words forming. "I do not wish to go to Soul Society," she stated, as resolute as she could be before wilting a bit under the sudden intense stares that landed on her.

Kisuke had a face of thoughtful consideration, taking in every detail about the soul in front of him before he spoke. "Why is that?"

"I will not turn into a Hollow, as you call it, if that is the main concern," she pleaded.

"The hell you won't!" That was Ichigo, hands slamming down on the table between them. "You're lucky you're not already one of them!"

"You do not understand," she said, still coming off somewhat demure. "I have been in this exact state for almost five centuries."

And that more than perked the interest of the two other occupants of the room.

"And how is that?" Urahara questioned, looking more like a scientist examining a specimen than ever.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't know either. She had guesses, but nothing she knew was definite. It could have been the fact that she was the Shikon Miko, or maybe the determination and will that drove her to once more return to modern day Karakura Town. It could be a number of factors, or it could have been a fluke. But whatever it was, she was glad of it.

"Ok then, well explain your use of shunpo!" Ichigo demanded. This conversation was going nowhere! And he was sorely tired of waiting for answers. "Or what about that Higurashi girl? Kagome, was it? Huh? You clearly seem to have some connection with her."

Kagome stilled at the mention of her living self. It was so odd to know that she still walked the Earth among the living in this town. That even though she died so long ago, she was still alive in the future. "I do not know of this _shunpo_. I know that Shinigami may move faster than the average soul, but I am no Shinigami. I do not know what happened." She replied calmly. But, oh, she most definitely did know about the other Kagome. And it was somewhat disturbing that Ichigo knew as well.

Ichigo didn't know whether to believe her. She clearly knew _something_ but told them nothing. Even if her use of flash step was a complete accident, she certainly knew of Hollows and Shinigami. She probably knew a lot more, then.

"Okay, but what about this living counterpart of yours? It seems quite curious," Urahara interjected into the conversation. Well, it was more like a glaring contest between the girl and Ichigo.

Kagome shrugged which only had Ichigo fuming even more.

"Let's choose a simpler question, then. What is your name?" He continued. Kisuke was determined to get something from this odd specimen.

Kagome frowned. She couldn't very well say her same was Kagome. No that was much too obvious a link between her and her living self. But she wasn't very good at lying on the spot, either, and she didn't really have anything to offer. She was sorely out of practice with conversing with others, there was no chance of her managing too well through what felt like an interrogation.

She was saved from answering, though, as Tessai and the two children returned to the room, the tense atmosphere disappearing as they began to make noise and chatter.

Urahara narrowed his eyes at the girl, but did not press further. In time, everything in time.

* * *

><p>Kagome had faced a string of threats from Ichigo of what he'd do if she ran off again, and she only nodded, half listening. As much as she didn't want to reveal anything, they weren't sending her to Soul Society yet and she admittedly liked being around others who could see her. Even the foul tempered orange haired Shinigami. She never really imagined she would actually be interacting with him. Yet, somehow she was here, receiving his loud tirade.<p>

He apparently was going home, but she was to stay in the care of the shop owner. And should she leave he would chase her down and send her to soul society. Or he would leave her to the hollows. Or he would personally chain her to the store when he re-caught her—which he assured her would happen.

And, as his form retreated from the store, she watched with the faintest smile on her lips. A smile that faltered as Urahara turned to her and broke her bubble. "So, Higurashi-san, what is really happening?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was early when Tessai had ushered the children to sleep, leaving Kagome and Urahara completely alone for the first time all night. As their figures disappeared into the back rooms, Urahara turned to look at the frightened looking young woman.

Ash his stare turned to her, Kagome visibly shrunk into herself. Even trying to seem harmless, he was an intimidating man. His eyes could not hide the shrewd intelligence that laid just under the surface, prodding and poking at the walls she had put in place over the years.

"Higurashi-san," he started, softly as not to frighten the girl who looked very much like a cornered animal. "Something is going on here that you know about," he stated. It was not a question or an inference, but a fact and he knew it.

Kagome did not have an answer, so she did not answer, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't want to know everything, but I do need some answers. I cannot allow for harm to come to Ichigo or anyone else because of something you refuse to share. I'm sure you understand this?"

Kagome felt like she was a child receiving a scolding even though she knew that was not his intention. And she did understand, probably more than most. She knew what it meant to protect those important to you, and that it would be selfish of her to remain silent, no matter how much she wanted to do so.

"What do you already know?" she asked, her eyes slowly coming back up to meet his. He clearly knew something. He knew her name.

He paused for a moment, in thought, before deciding on what he wanted to say. "Well, I'm sure you are aware that you have quite the large spiritual presence," he looked at her as if she would confirm the statement, but she made no notion to nod or shake her head. "Not too long ago, there was an upset in the spiritual pressure of an individual by the name of Kagome Higurashi. It was attracting a number of hollows and souls to the Higurashi shrine and becoming a disturbance for the Shinigami." Kagome's brow furrowed. She was never aware of this when she was alive. Although it seemed so far away in her memories, she never knew of spirits or hollows or Shinigami until she was dead. "And then one day, it disappeared. Not even a trace of the energy was left behind until it reappeared a few weeks later only to vanish in a mere few days. So, I looked into the source." Kagome nodded. She knew where this was going.

"You found that she had an array of odd illnesses on her record but not medical records that matched," Kagome filled in for him. He already knew anyway. "But how do you know I am Kagome Higurashi? She is still alive, if I am not mistaken, and I am dead."

Urahara agreed, the Higurashi that was causing such an upset was still alive. But, he also knew that this spirit was definitely her. His instincts were screaming at him that it was the same girl and he knew to trust them. And, she appeared more than reminiscent to the living girl. Even though her demeanor seemed beaten down and matured, it was her. It was definitely her.

"It may seem far-fetched, but somehow I believe that I am not wrong. When the living Kagome Higurashi disappears, it is as if she has left this place and time altogether. I believe that she—that you—time traveled."

Kagome tried to contain the flinch, but she couldn't and he saw it. He was right, he was the only one who had ever guessed it on his own and believed it. And he was the only one who knew she was going to die…soon.

Urahara could see the grief in her as her gaze slid downwards once more to her hands folded on her lap. So, she had died in the past…five centuries ago from what she had said earlier to Ichigo. That was a long time to wander Japan, an even longer time to be alone. She was probably waiting until she died in this time. But for what? To watch her family grieve?

But, Kagome answered the question for him before he could even open his mouth. Head still tilted down, her hair fell around her in a thin veil. Another form of protection from the truths that had never been looked at, had never been questioned before. "You're probably wondering why I'm still here," she said in a wavering voice. She felt so exposed, even though she knew she was offering up information now. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes but blinked them back. "I need to see my family after…you know. My younger brother, he can see spirits. I have to explain everything to them. I have to apologize for never coming home." She looked up with her blue eyes still watering, trying to convey as much truth and sincerity as she could. "I know that there seems to be trouble within the Shinigami world, but I promise you that my _only_ purpose here is to see my family. I have never wanted to harm Ichigo or anyone else and I have never had any intention to become involved in the workings of the Shinigami or hollow worlds." She didn't, and she wanted Urahara to know that. She had shared what she was willing to share and not it was his time to make his own judgment.

Urahara nodded. She was being honest and she seemed to be unaware of the war other than the fact that something was indeed going on. Would it be smart to keep it that way, though? The very fact that she had managed to stay under the radar for so long was amazing if not dangerous. And, she certainly had something going on. She was able to use shunpo and who knew what else she was capable of.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san, for sharing this with me. I would like to make a suggestion, if you are not adverse to the idea," he waited for a sign of confirmation to continue. She was wiping her eyes, but looking straight on at him, less timid seeming now. It seemed as if some of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I would like to try and construct you a gigai."

There was a long silence between the two. Urahara thought the girl would reject the proposal, but after a while she spoke.

"What exactly is a gigai?" She knew of Shinigami and souls, but not in depth. Whatever this gigai was, she was unfamiliar with it.

Urahara couldn't contain a laugh as he looked at the puzzled soul. She was slowly coming out of her shell, even if she wasn't aware of it.

"Ah! So glad you asked. A gigai is a body for when Shinigami need to interact with the world of the living. Think of it as an artificial body." He was already constructing it in his head, thinking of how her soul would react to a gigai. They were always made for Shinigami, not souls. But, she wasn't just a soul. And, perhaps he could learn more about her. She was just such an enigma. And, a gigai would be like giving her back a life. A chance to interact with the living world that she had wandered through for centuries.

Kagome couldn't imagine having a body once more. Well, she had a body. But, she could not touch or feel. She had been walking around, senseless for a long time. She could not smell the flowers of the spring or the fell the cool relied of the rain. She hadn't felt the touch of another human since she died. But it had been so long. Did she want that? She had found that she was so used to floating around in nothingness, so used to being a nobody. Was it possible for her to have it all back only to leave it after her time was up?

"What if people recognize me?"

"You are not in this time period most of the time, correct? As long as you do not appear in the same place as when you return to Karakura, you should be fine."

"Oh."

"It would only be temporary, and your spirit can always leave the gigai. It is practical so that you can eat food with everyone else. And, you will need to become more accustomed to interaction with others for when it is time to move on to soul society. This will be a good way to transition back." A pleased expression then crossed his features as he added on slyly, "I can even give you a job at the shop! We could always use an extra pair of hands."

She wasn't so sure about the last part, but the man had valid points. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Yes?" she said, more of a question then a definite. But, it was enough confirmation for the now excited old Shinigami.

"You'll be walking around by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Ichigo returned to Urahara's candy shop after school, what he found was not what he had been expecting. The soul that he'd left here was definitely not a soul anymore.<p>

When he first arrived to the shop, he was met by the sight of her balancing between Jinta and Ururu, trying to walk without toppling over. And, she was definitely not dead. Well, at least her body wasn't. Instead she was wearing a light blue dress, trying to walk as if she had never been a soul at all! She looked like any other living person!

Meanwhile, Urahara was leaning against the shop, watching the clumsy girl with amusement and taking no notice of the new arrival. That is, until Ichigo gathered his thoughts enough in order to say something.

"Urahara, what the hell happened!?"

At the outburst, she finally noticed the newcomer, head whipping up to the loud yell while her legs wobbled under her. With the help of Jinta and Ururu, she was stabilized and she smiled sheepishly. The first smile he had ever seen on her face, in fact. And, he suddenly realized that she was much cheerier seeming then he had ever seen. It was like she had done a 180 degree shift from the girl he had left last night. She was still shy, awkward, and well, herself. But she was _smiling_. And it was _nice_.

At some point, Urahara had pushed off the side of the house and come to the aid of the tipsy girl.

"Kurosaki-san! We have much to discuss," he said, "But first, I think introductions are in order." Leading her over to Ichigo, her smile faded a tad, nervousness replacing it.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she said, shyly. But still it was a lot of progress from what they had learned from her last night. Whatever Urahara had done, it was working to get some information from Kagome. Although, the name was setting off alarm bells in connection the shrine maiden, but he was willing to ignore it…for now. The fact that she was introducing herself to him at all was groundbreaking.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you," he said with a smile of his own. It was weird to see her with a body…even though it was probably a gigai. And it was weirder that she had agreed to it. But, he wasn't going to question it.

"Why don't we take a break and have some tea inside?" Urahara offered as a silence fell on the group.

Neither Kagome nor Ichigo objected, so Urahara started to lead the group inside, until she stopped.

"Thank you Urahara-san, but could I try on my own?" She asked, politely and the blonde released her arm. Jinta and Ururu had already run inside, but Ichigo and Urahara watched as she stuck her arms out for balance and slowly took the steps into the shop, smile growing wider the further she got.

She had never thought of it, but the weight in the world of the living was much different. She had gotten so used to the weightless feeling of running around without mass, that it was a huge shift. And, she felt like a little kid, learning the ways of the world all over again. It was an odd sensation.

* * *

><p>Inside, Tessai already had tea ready for them by the time they made it to the back of the shop and sat down.<p>

As they all sat around the table together, Kagome had reverted back into her usual silent self. But, there was still the small moments of amazement as she interacted with the objects of the world of the living. She could touch the table and she could grasp the teacup. Sure, she couldn't run through walls anymore, but she could _touch_ them now!

She was oblivious to the conversation Urahara and Ichigo were having as she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the cup. She let the tea sit on her tongue a few seconds, savoring the familiar bitter taste before swallowing the warm liquid. She had never realized how much she missed the little things in life. But they were wonderful, that was for sure.

By the time she zoned back in, a lot seemed to have happened.

Urahara and Ichigo were on the topic of some guy named Sosuke Aizen? It all seemed quite complicated. And some guy named Shinji had apparently just enrolled at Ichigo's school. Whatever that meant. Apparently she was old news now, but that suited her just fine. She was almost glad that Ichigo knew something about her and her purpose here now. Whatever amount Kisuke had shared with the orange haired teen, she was glad he knew.

Perhaps another small reason for agreeing to the gigai was so that she could interact with Ichigo in his own world. Maybe, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Higurashi-san, maybe you should enroll in school?" Kisuke suggested mid conversation, ignoring the incredulous look Ichigo was currently shooting him. "It wouldn't be hard to fabricate transcripts, and your current living self is enrolled at a different school, am I correct? It would allow you to leave the shop and interact with other students."

By Ichigo's twitching eyebrows, it appeared he didn't like the idea. At all.

"Sure, while we're at it why don't we just put a stamp on her head saying 'I'm actually dead'! That's a terrible idea! She is already enrolled at another school and isn't it a little fishy? What if she runs into people she knows? Huh? It's not safe! Especially with Shinji or whatever. I already have enough to deal with without having to _babysit_! Look at her!" He pointed dramatically at the wide eyed girl. "She can't even walk properly, let alone sit still without touching everything around her like a little kid!" He was yelling by the end, moving animatedly in place to drive his points home. Kagome was half expecting him to flip the table they were sitting at.

Yet, while he was speaking, Kagome was thinking. She had never considered she would be able to go back to school. But, considering her adventures in saving the world, it was something she had completely missed out on. And then, something she had given up to stay in the feudal era with her friends. But now here was an opportunity in front of her and it was all very unbelievable. In fact, everything was unbelievable at the moment. She never thought she would be in a gigai, pretending to be a living person. She never thought she would be able to experience the joys of drinking tea again or walking around people instead of through them, unseen. She could never have guessed that she would get caught up in whatever major events were taking place in the world of the Shinigami. She never even though she would end up here in this room with these strangers. But now, she had taken the offer. Would it be so bad to be selfish and go to school? Sure, Ichigo had made some good points, but they could be worked out. She really wanted this.

"Kurosaki-san," she started, after his tirade. "I would," she hesitated as his head spun so he could make eye contact with her, still looking like he was about to flip a table. "I would like to attend school…" she looked to Urahara for some sort of reassurance or encouragement. "If it isn't too much of a trouble." She bent slightly in a polite half bow since she was still sitting. If they could make this happen, she would owe them so much.

"Of course it's too much trouble!" Ichigo retorted at the same time that Kisuke said joyfully "Of course not!" The two had a slight stare down before Kisuke spoke up.

"We can change her last name, if that makes it less suspicious. Don't tell me your school it that thorough, Ichigo-san." He grinned a bit in thought before continuing jokingly with a glint in his eye, "We could always have her listed as Kagome Kurosaki." At that the orange haired man spluttered, fury in full force now. Yet, it was somehow less frightening with the bright red blush covering his face.

"No! That's a terrible idea! Don't you dare do that!"

Everyone was laughing by now, except for Ichigo, of course. Even Kagome covered her mouth as light laughs escaped. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed but it felt nice. So far, following Ichigo Kurosaki had been one of the best things she had ever done because it somehow landed her here. And, the odd yet wonderful interactions in this small group of people was more healing to Kagome's soul then she could have known.

"Calm down, Carrot-top!" Jinta interjected for the first time all night. He, too, was clutching his stomach in laughter watching Ichigo get so worked up. Ururu nodded in quite agreement and Kisuke decided it was time to put the poor boy at ease.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san will be enrolled under a different name if she so wishes. Besides, I'm sure she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Hirako-san will have little interest in her anyway."

Ichigo 'humphed' and crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

"I promise I won't be any trouble, Kurosaki-san," Kagome said softly. "I'll work really hard and not bother you or your friends. I'll stay out of trouble." She wanted this so badly. She knew it was selfish. She had no real reason to go to school, she was dead anyway. But how could she give up this opportunity?

Ichigo grunted stubbornly.

"She'll have to meet them sometime or later anyway," Urahara said in a bored tone. "If she's going to be around for five months, it's better that everyone gets acquainted now."

Ichigo hated to admit it, but it was true. He still wasn't sure about this Kagome Higurashi, though. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the fact that she clearly had some Shinigami powers if her use of shunpo and her hunger were any indication. She could be more dangerous than she was letting on. Did he want her near his friends? Or anyone for that matter? She clearly was lacking in social skills, not that he could fault her. She had been dead for five centuries if she was telling the truth. Was she ready to be surrounded by people in the atmosphere of his high school? Maybe this would be a good opportunity to observe her. If she was a threat, he would send her to Soul Society, weird powers or not.

"Fine, but if something happens I told you it was a bad idea. I'm not bailing her out if someone recognizes her and begins to question everything."

Kagome didn't care, though. She had had her share of sticky situations and it didn't really matter now anyway. She was going to die in five months and she would definitely have been on the other side of the well. She was just happy that it was happening…she would get to go back to school!

"Thank you," she said with a slight smile, barely noticeable. But, on the inside she was overwhelmed with excitement and joy.

"That settles it, then. We'll get you enrolled for Monday," Urahara said, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>That night, Kagome couldn't bring herself to sleep. Instead, she shed her gigai and wandered around, feeling oddly at home without the heavy body. It was going to be weird getting used to the gigai. Sure, it was wonderful, but there was something to be said for being a soul as well. And now she wasn't so lonely, it didn't seem so bad. In just a few days, she would be integrating back into the living world. It was one thing to be a presence around the shop, another entirely to attend a high school. Would she make friends of her own? Did she want to? She wasn't even alive. She only had so many months before she would have to leave. Would that be cruel to make friends knowing you have to say goodbye to them? Did she even deserve friends? She already had more then she had ever imagined. She had her interactions with Urahara and Jinta and Ururu and Tessai. And, Ichigo, too. That was enough for her, she decided. She would make the best of her attendance at Ichigo's high school. But she would not go out of her way to befriend people. She wouldn't do that to them and herself.<p>

She just had to remember not to lose herself.

'_I am Kagome Higurashi. I saved the world. I am dead. I am dead. I am dead.'_

* * *

><p>Monday morning had Ichigo waking up as usual. He dressed, he washed up, went downstairs to eat breakfast that Yuzu had made. He got his school bad and he left for school. The only difference? The dark haired girl now glued to his side as he made his way to school.<p>

Kagome was as quiet as usual, but he couldn't help but notice the slight bounce in her now steady steps and the pleasant air around the girl. It was…almost nice, her silent companionship. But she was still suspicious. He would not forget that she was suspicious, no matter how pretty she looked in the girl's uniform and no matter how alive she seemed. It was all a lie. He would do best to remember that.

As they arrived to the school gates, Ichigo tried to ignore the odd glances he was getting from fellow students. Although, his eyebrow was already starting to twitch, he pushed down any urge to react. It wasn't that weird, was it? So what, he was walking with a girl. He had walked with Orihime plenty of times. And Rukia, too. So, maybe they were just looking at the new girl. That calmed him as the two made their way into the building, ignoring the groups of students lingering around the front of the school before class started.

Kagome seemed oblivious to the looks she was getting. She simply calmly and quietly stayed close to him as he made his way through the hallway to the classroom. She was admittedly a little overwhelmed. She knew what to expect, but she was actually experiencing it now and that was a bit different. She wasn't just passing though, invisible to the world. No, she was very much visible to everyone around her. Sometimes she had to remember that.

As Ichigo slid open the door to classroom 1-3, Kagome followed behind him, hidden by his larger frame. That is until someone noticed her. It was a boy with longer hair and a very loud voice. Ichigo had been addressed by a few students already in the class, but it was this boy that was by far the most dramatic in his greeting of Ichigo. And then, as Ichigo stepped into the room, she became visible and was now a target of the stranger's loud exclaiming.

"Who's this Ichigo? Why don't you ever tell me anything? You're always handing out with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu!" He was rather winey, if Kagome did say so herself. But, it was certainly entertaining. Until he completely turned his focus on her. "Hey, wait! She's cute! Ichigo, why do you always find all the hotties?" he turned to stand in front of her. "Hi, I'm Keigo Asano! You can drop all the formalities though."

Kagome could only nod at the onslaught of words coming at her from this energetic brown haired boy. Keigo, it was. He seemed nice enough, but much noisier then she was used to.

"You know, how'd Ichigo get a girl like you to walk with him? Huh?" He questioned, continuing to ramble before she was rescued by Ichigo himself who simply ignored his friends chatter and addressed Kagome.

"Don't bother with him," he said, coolly ignoring the long string of retorts for Keigo. He motioned for her to follow him over to a different group of people. With a somewhat apologetic glance at Keigo, Kagome did as Ichigo motioned to come to stand in front of three people. In the group was a rather well-endowed girl with orange hair just a bit darker than Ichigo's, a solemn dark-haired boy with glasses, and a foreign looking giant that towered over everyone else in the room.

"Kagome, this is Orihime, Uryu, and Chad," he said, motioning to each person. Then, he spoke to his friends. "This is Kagome Urahara," he coughed a bit. He was still getting used to the idea that the old man used his last name. It was probably just to irk him and it was working. It was just outright odd to think of her having any relation to Kisuke. "She's the one we've, uh, already talked about."

The girl nodded vigorously, but the other two stated silent, looking at her as if seizing her up.

Kagome gave a polite smile and bow. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

><p>Shinji was more than surprised by the appearance of another new student. And, she clearly had some connection with Ichigo. This was getting odd. Would she interfere with the plans? She didn't seem to be a Shinigami, but he knew far too well that there was more than just Shinigami and Hollows out there. Or, maybe she really was just another human.<p>

He sighed. Time would tell. But for now, his main focus was recruiting Ichigo Kurosaki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome had not expected the kind of reception she got at Karakura High. After the brief introduction to some of Ichigo's friends, she had mostly kept to herself. She didn't know where to sit so she just lingered by the window, content to watch the students that were still making their way into the building. But, she was surprised to find multiple people approaching her and introducing themselves. Mostly boys, but a few girls here and there.

If she had expected to keep her space from everyone, she was sorely wrong. Everyone seemed too interested in her as the new student to give her any time alone. So far the only name she could really remember was that of Momohara-san, though. She wasn't the best with names and she certainly was out of practice. But everyone was so nice.

She was trying to keep up with what the group in front of her was saying but it was hard. She had forgotten how social high school students were and the most conversation she'd had was the small talk with Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. As some of the students wandered off, one boy remained.

"So, Kagome-chan," the dark hair boy in front of her said. Although, she wasn't sure when he had dropped the san and picked up the chan. But, she wasn't one to fuss. "Did you just move here?"

She nodded, it was something like that. "Yes…" she grasped for a name of the fit looking boy in front of her. He was probably on a sports team, he looked like a runner.

"Daisuke Hara," he filled in for her, smiling. "But, you can just call me Daisuke."

"Ok, Daisuke-san." His smile wilted a bit at the little formality, but he continued. He thought her shyness was cute. Except, he didn't know that she wasn't shy. She was just adjusting to adequate casual speech with a classmate. And, she was completely oblivious to the fact that Daisuke and the other boys that had introduced themselves to her were not doing it out of simple friendliness.

"You know, since you just moved here, you probably don't really know your way around. I can show you around sometime if you like," he offered.

"Ah, thank you," she said, not accepting his offer but not knowing how to reject it either. But, he seemed to take it as a yes as he simply nodded and continued to talk at her, not seeming to notice her awkward replies.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, though, was more than aware of the attention Kagome was attracting and though he tried to listen to what Orihime was saying, he couldn't stop noticing her. Right now, that stupid Hara boy was talking to her and that irked him. Kagome clearly didn't know she was attractive and all these idiots were going out of their way to introduce themselves. And even though he knew she was unaware of the sort of attention they were giving her, he was still irked that she was talking to them. Couldn't she just stand there and not talk? Stare out the window or something? Why couldn't she have just been ugly? Then he wouldn't have to worry about the people talking to her and he could focus on the important matters. Like Shinji Hirako who was good naturedly conversing with Tatsuki.<p>

"Ichigo," Uryu tried to snap him out of his daze but he barely registered his name. "Ichigo," Uryu tried again earning an irritated response.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

But, at that moment they were all saved by Ochi-sensei striding into the classroom. Kagome promptly excused herself politely from Hara and scurried up to the teacher. After a brief conversation, Misato Ochi addressed her class.

"Good morning, class!" She said cheerily and received a back a mix of 'good mornings' that ranged from bright and chirpy to less than enthusiastic. Clapping her hands together she continued, "We have a new student! She will introduce herself and then I will take roll call."

Kagome quietly shuffled to the blackboard and took the piece of chalk offered to her by Ochi-sensei. It had been a long time since she had written anything, so her writing wasn't exactly pretty to look at. But, she slowly wrote out the characters to her name and turned to face the class.

"Hello, I am Kagome Urahara. Let's all have a good school year together," she bowed and waited for Ochi to tell her to sit.

And, it looked like the only empty seat was behind Ichigo and between Daisuke Hara and an unknown girl. As she took her seat, Daisuke looked over and said something but she didn't quite catch it. Nodding with a pleasant smile, Kagome turned her attention back to the front of the room.

Phew, she had made it through. The introduction was probably what she had been most worried about. She was never good at speaking in front of people, and now she was sorely out of practice. But, if she pretended she was a ghost again, she could pretend that they couldn't see or hear her. Because she had certainly spent her fair share of time speaking to the living in the beginning, hoping that someone would hear her. They never did, though.

And, now she was seated near Ichigo, at least. Even though he didn't seem to want too much to do with her. It was weird to think that not too long ago she would have been watching this very class, having never spoken to Ichigo. While they weren't friends, they had come a long way from her silently following him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't even an hour into the lesson when Ichigo's badge suddenly went off. Abruptly standing up, he hurried out of the classroom, yelling back to the teacher "I need to go to the bathroom!" And to which Orihime and Chad quickly followed, yelling back the same excuse.<p>

Kagome admitted she would have preferred following the trio, but now she was a student and she had no reason to go following the group when she wasn't even friends with them.

But, she wasn't the only one who wanted to follow. Shinji stood up and asked to go to the nurse before exiting the room as well.

Kagome heard the groans of some of the students as Ochi-sensei dismissed the running off of the group of students. "Well, it's Ichigo and his friends so I'm sure they'll come back. We can let this one slide."

Daisuke even leaned over and whispered to her, "They always find some excuse to leave class and Ochi-sensei never punishes them for it." He clearly disapproved of it. But, Kagome knew that Ichigo was going off to fight a hollow. And that was more important than class at the moment, just as her travels to the feudal era were.

"I'm sure there is a good reason," she replied only to receive a huff back.

She once more directed her attention to what the teacher was saying, absorbing everything she could. It was oddly pleasant to be back in school, even though she had dreaded it in the past. Yet, going without it only gave her an appreciation for the atmosphere and learning. She was scribbling down words in her notebook, albeit slowly and sloppily, when Chad and Orihime reappeared. However, Ichigo and Shinji were not with them.

Kagome admitted a curiosity. Shinji tried to stay inconspicuous, but she knew he wasn't whoever he was pretending to be. He wasn't human, at least. Not from what she could tell of the energy radiating off of him. If anything, it was more similar to that of a hollow then any person she'd ever encountered. But, then again so was Ichigo's if she really thought about it. Was it possible for a Shinigami to have hollow energy? But, it was none of her business to ask or wonder. As much as she was a part of their world now, she was still a complete outsider. Just because she was staying at the shop and interacting with Urahara and Ichigo and everyone else didn't mean she was a part of everything that was going on. It was a coincidence that she even knew anything was happening at all and what she did know was more than limited. She shouldn't fool herself into thinking she was a part of their world. She wasn't. They didn't trust her. Heck, she wouldn't trust herself.

By the time the two reappeared, it was lunch time. Ichigo and his friends disappeared off to the roof and Kagome pulled out her bento box—courtesy of Ururu and Tessai—to eat alone at her desk.

Except, Daisuke took this as the perfect opportunity to talk with her more.

"What do you have there?" He asked to which she tilted the box to show off its contents. Just some rice, fish, and sweet cakes. "Looks good," he continued and then tried to fill the quiet that followed. "So, what kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Uh," Kagome though for a second. She didn't really have any hobbies unless people watching counted. "I used to like archery a lot. Hiking, that sort of stuff," she said, thinking back to the treks she used to go on with the gang around Japan. It wasn't exactly hiking, though, back then.

"Oh that's cool! I like hiking to," he said, enthusiastically. "I'm also the captain of the kendo team. You know, I know it's not a really girly club but if you ever want to try I could teach you."

That's why he seemed so fit, he was head of the kendo team. It had never interested Kagome too much in the past, but now that she thought about it, it sounded fun. It was sword fighting, right? She had never had the chance to learn that before she had died and it was definitely a useful skill. She didn't really know what the Soul Society was like, but it couldn't hurt to go there knowing kendo.

And, she didn't have anything against Daisuke. If he was offering to help, then why not agree? It wasn't like he _liked_ her or anything.

"Actually, that sounds really fun," she smiled to the taller boy who beamed back, "If it's not a bother to you and the team."

"Of course not. We have practice tomorrow after school," he said, taking bites of his own lunch in-between speaking.

"Thank you," Kagome said back, somewhat excitedly. Her first day was going surprisingly well. She hadn't completely made a fool of herself during her introduction, she had met Ichigo's friends, and now she had something to do after school instead of just sitting around the shop feeling useless. She could get used to this life.

Except she couldn't, she reminded herself. She wasn't staying. Because she was _dead_. She wouldn't get too comfortable. Once she saw her family, she was gone. She'd spent too long lingering around Japan and it would finally be her time to move on. But, oh it was so tempting to stay in this gigai forever.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Kagome waited around. Ichigo had told her he would take her back to the shop and she had no qualms about that. He'd seemed rather stiff, though, ever since he and Shinji had come back to the class.<p>

As they exited the room, a comfortable silence blanketed the two and followed them down the hallway, down the stairs, and all the way out of the school until they were at least a few blocks away.

"So, how was your day?" Ichigo finally said, startling the girl who seemed content to just be walking by his side.

"It was good, everyone was very nice. I'm not used to people talking to me." She said, gazing around as they walked.

It looked like he was about to say something, but his badge suddenly went off, the loud noise making the two jump.

Ichigo let out a loud groan before shooting her an apologetic glance. "I've got to get this, stay right here!" He commanded before running of, badge in hand.

Kagome couldn't get a word out before he was gone, off to fight another hollow. She probably could just walk back on her own, but he had told her to stay put. Maybe she should listen.

"Hmm," Kagome mumbled out, unsure of what to do with herself. She saw other students making their way home, all talking and smiling with each other. It was like any other day, except now she was one of them.

She was brought out of her thoughts, though, as a crash sounded not too far away. She looked around, but no one else seemed phased by the sound. It was like they couldn't hear it.

She tried to see in the direction the sound had come from, but saw nothing. Until Ichigo came flying through the air and into the building she had just been standing by. Dust and debris fell from the crater that Ichigo was currently in, but he recovered quickly and shot off the walls in the direction that he had been thrown from.

Worried, Kagome dropped her school bag and ran over in the direction he was headed. It must have been a tough hollow because she'd never seen him thrown into a wall like that. Whenever she had seen him in the past, he had swiftly dispatched of the threat.

Coming upon the fight, she saw Ichigo in his black attire, dodging attacks from a rather large hollow. Although, it didn't look that special to her. But as she watched them exchange blows, she realized…what could she even do? She couldn't fight it. She had never actually fought hollows in the past as they tended to not notice her since she suppressed her spiritual energy. And, she didn't have any fighting skills. She might have back in feudal Japan, but even then Inuyasha always handled it. She was so stupid. She had just run to the fight without thinking. There was nothing she could do! She was as useless as ever!

She watched, feeling stupid as Ichigo seemed to gain the upper hand in the fight and quickly slashed through the hollow's mask. As it disintegrated, he looked to her with a frown.

"What were you thinking? You're still in your gigai and that was a dangerous hollow!" He said, frustrated. He had watched her run over only to stand there. She could have been grabbed by the hollow! Then what? She had literally run into danger instead of in the direction she should have been going—away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wringing her hands together. She had been stupid. He should be upset. What was she thinking? A few days in this body and it was already getting to her head! Even dead she knew not to approach hollows, especially if they were engaged in a fight. "It won't happen again," she whispered before the shame was too much and she ran. That was something she was used to. Running. And, running from Ichigo seemed to be a common pastime for her by now.

'_I do not belong in their world,' _she thought to herself. _'I'm just a dead soul. I'm no Shinigami._'

But she wanted to be part of that world. She had never wanted to be a part of anything like this. She had spent so many years seeing the Shinigami in the world of the living. Yet, she had never really had an interest in them until Ichigo came along. And now she had seen the moon and the sun and everything in-between. She wanted to belong in the world of Ichigo and his friends and Urahara. Because she had never had any other purpose besides waiting to see her family. And while that was always in the back of her head, she suddenly had others in her life.

'_When did I become so selfish?_' she thought.


End file.
